The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a clasping ring connected to a first fitting part and engaging over a second fitting part so that the second fitting part is mounted to the first fitting part, the second fitting part can be rotated relative to the first fitting part around a central axis, and the second fitting part is axially secured.
A fitting of the type described immediately above is known from DE 101 05 282 A1. To enable unobstructed relative rotation between the fitting parts, a play is provided between them. When the fitting is used as an inclination adjuster for the backrest of a motor vehicle seat, a backrest compensation spring is provided to partially compensate for the weight of the backrest. The backrest compensation spring ensures that even when the backrest is not under load, the play does not cause any undesired noise (rattling). For other uses of the fitting it would be desirable if the noise could also be suppressed without a backrest compensation spring.